Marauders Time Travel
by thunderstormtwilightnight
Summary: Ok so you've probably read a Harry going back in time to meet the Marauders fanfic. So now I give you a Marauders go into the future to meet Harry fanfic! First HP fanfic so go easy on me. Disclaimer: I do not own HP.
1. The Potion That Went Wrong

**Hi this is my first HP story so go easy on me**

* * *

**Mauderers Sixth year at Hogwarts**

**The potion that went wrong**

James' Pov

"Hey Sirius. Wake up Professor Slughorn says as much as you need your beauty sleep you need to help me with this potion" I said

"What potion is it" Sirius said half asleep.

"Cant pronounce it" I replied

"What idiot calls a potion 'can't pronounce it'" Chuckles Sirius

"Stop taking the mickey out of me. It's not nice. Just help already." I whined

"Since when have I been nice? But I shall try to help. Remus I need your help!" said Sirius

"What now Sirius" Remus moaned

"Little Jamesy here says I'm not allowed to sleep in potions can you and Pete help him out" Said Sirius

"Fine but you're helping cause me and Peter are not that great at Potions." Said Remus

"GRRRRRRRRRR!" said Sirius

So the four boys started on the potion and then disaster.

CABOOOOM!

"ARGGHH" Shouted the Mauderers as the where sucked into a time vortex.

* * *

**Harry's Sixth year at Hogwarts**

Nobodys Pov

"Arggghh"

"Harry, Ron, did you hear that" Said Hermione

"Yep" said Harry

Ron nodded

" Crash"

Hermione screamed

"What was that" She said

"Lets go find out" Said Harry

They ran round the corner to see an awful sight. All four mauderers piled on to of each other scrambling to get of each other. Once they where up they brushed themselves off.

"Well we are still in Hogwarts Prongs" said Sirius

"Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail. I don't think we are in our time any more because I don't remember having a Gryffindor the spitting image of Prongs" said Remus

"Your right Moony I don't remember having two James'" Said Sirius

"Umm let's go take you to Dumbledore" said Hermione

"Isn't that your dad Harry" muttered Ron

Harry nodded "And Sirius and Lupin"

"Bloody hell" said Ron, " James does look like you"

"Sherbet Lemons" said Harry

Ron looked round with confused expression but then saw the gargoyles. They where at Dumbledore's office.

"Here we go" said Harry.

* * *

**Sorry but I'll have the next chap up as soon as poss. R&R!**

**Storm!**


	2. Dumbledore

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favourite, or put the story on alert. You guys really made my day.**

**Chapter 2**

**Dumbledore**

* * *

Nobody's Pov

"Enter" said Dumbledore

Harry, Hermione, Ron and the Mauderers entered Dumbledore's office.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, what a pleasant surprise. Oh and who are you" exclaimed Dumbledore

"Professor, don't you recognise us. It's us. The annoying pranksters. The mauderers." Said James

"Of course I remember you its just that you came to Hogwarts 30 odd years ago" said Dumbledore

"Does that mean that we are in the future!" exclaimed Remus

"Yes, I'm afraid" said Dumbledore

"So will we meet our future selves" said Sirius

"NO!" said Dumbledore and Remus

"That would totally mess up time" said Remus

"Yes and that would cause disaster" said Dumbledore

"But I wanna see if I'm still cute, if I'm married..."moaned Sirius with a pouty expression

"Nobody cares!" said Remus

"I care!"Said Sirius

"Your kidding right? I mean your fighting over meeting your future selves. You cannot be serious" moaned James and Harry

"No I'm Sirius. Nobody could ever be me."said Sirius

Everybody groaned at the pun

"Ok I'm afraid your going to have to stay in this time untill I work out how to send you back to your own time. You cannot tell anyone else who you really are and nobody can tell you the future. You will be in Gryffindor and Sirius and James will share a dorm with Harry and Ron. Remus and Peter will share one with Neville"said Dumbledore

"Come on skedadle" said Dumbledore

"Oh and Harry, hears their new names" Said Dumbledore, "And dont answer any questions about the future. It wouldnt help"

* * *

**Ok theres the next chapter. Hope you liked it. Good or bad reveiws, I dont care. Just R&R!**

**Storm!**


	3. Names and dogs

**OMG. I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating earlier. I just didn't have the time. Here's chapter three. I will use their real names when they are talking and stuff but if someone's addressing them thats not the Golden Trio or the Trio is in public, then I'll use their fake names. Hope you like it. R&R.**

Chapter 3

"Oi, guys! You need new names as you have technically already been to this school and left a rather, errr, lasting impression. So James, you are now called Jamie Patterson, Sirius, you are Sam Canis, Remus is Romulus Wolfe and Peter, you are called Pete Robertson. Ok? You cannot use your nicknames or tell anyone that you are the Marauders because some people have seen your map. "Said Harry

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. You talk waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much kiddo." Said Sirius

"I'm your age, you can't call me 'kiddo' you mangy mutt" said Harry

"I am not a mutt. I am a pedigree dog." Said Sirius, sounding a lot like a pompous git

"Okay, so what breed are you?" said Harry and James at the same time, with identical expressions on their faces.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Remus, what dog breeds are there?" Sirius muttered to Remus

"Well, there is the Jack Russell, the Chihuahua, the Terrier and the Husky." Remus muttered back

"Okay, I'm a Chihuahua." said Sirius

Harry, Hermione, Remus and Peter burst into fits of laughter

"What's so funny?" asked Sirius

This just made them laugh harder

"Really what's so funny? I'm honestly confused" said Sirius

Remus got his laughter under control and tried to explain without laughing

"Well the fact is that a Chihuahua is a tiny little rat like dog. No offence but it would suit Peter better than you. You are a Grim dog. A death omen."

"You are meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeean Moony."

"No nicknames!" said Hermione

"Ok chill woman. Merlin you're worse that Petal." Said Sirius

"Who is Petal?" asked Ron

"Its Sirius' nickname for Lily." Said Peter

Harry, Hermione and Ron nodded in acknowledgement.

"So, what do you wanna do?" said Harry

"Play a prank on the unsuspecting Slytherins" said Sirius, "Got your cloak James?"

"Of course." Said James

"You do know there's a cloak in this time period too." Said Ron

"Fabulous, wonderful, magnificent" said Sirius, "even better"

"Hey, do you wanna help us. It is actually quite fun!" said Remus

"Why not!" the Trio chorused

So they walk off to the owlery to send a letter to the Weasley twins for super fast prank delivery.

**Soooooooooooooo, did you like it. I would have made it longer but I wanna get this up so you didn't think I had abandoned you. I also have a bit of writers block. I'll try get the next chappy up soon. Please give me some ideas for the prank.**

**Wolfy!**


	4. Pranks and Snakes

**Thanks for reviewing, favouriting or alerting. It makes me smile! All ideas for this story are welcome. Thanks to everyone who put in an idea for the prank.**

**Chapter 4- Pranks and Snakes**

_Dear Harry, Mione, Ronnie, Jamie, Sam, Romulus and Pete,_

_We are very grateful that you have picked WEASLEY WIZARD WHEEZES as your prank items supplier. We have provided you with ANI-TRANSFORMERS with instructions on how to use them. Included ANI-TRANSFORMERS are SNAKES, GRIFFINS, OWLS and MONKEYS. We have also included a special NEW creation for the adults-PERSONALITY ANI-TRANSFORMERS! They will change the victim into an animal that suits their personality. These products will wear off in 6 hours. Have fun pranking!_

_Mssrs Fred and George Weasley._

_P.S. You need a group name, you have way to many names to write out every time!_

"Well, this will certainly be interesting!" said Harry.

"Interesting? This'll be the best one yet!" exclaimed Sirius.

"About the name...?" prompted Hermione.

"The pranksters!" exclaimed Sirius.

Hermione raised an eyebrow along with Remus and surprisingly the Potters.

"Very original mate." Said Remus, sarcastically

Sirius pouted.

"Get over yourself mate," said James, "How 'bout the Menaces. That's what McWhiskers always called us!"

"Don't disrespect the teachers!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Oh, but Mione, it's always so funny seeing Minnie having a fit. It's almost like she doesn't know if she should be angry or laughing!" smirked Remus.

"Remus!"

"Tut tut tut Mione, it's Romulus remember, don't want someone hearing you do we?" grinned Sirius.

"Ah yes, Sam is right. Don't want us to be discovered do we?" said James, finally catching on.

"I don't get it." Said Peter

"You wouldn't would you!" sneered Harry.

The Marauders glanced at each other, worried what brought out this reaction in Harry.

"Chill Harry, he hasn't done anything yet. We wouldn't want them to get suspicious would we!" muttered Ron in Harry's ear.

"Still doesn't make me wanna kill him any less." Harry whispered back.

"Trust me, we all know how you feel." Ron muttered.

"Okay, back to the name." Hermione said loudly, trying to take everyone's eyes of Harry and Ron.

It worked because a few seconds later, everyone was straining their minds for a name.

"RAINBOWS!" shouted Sirius.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at him weirdly. Then Hermione came to the conclusion that Azkaban had made him sane because he was insane in the first place.

"We all know you're gay but really mate, keep it down!" exclaimed James

Sirius pouted, "I'm not gay, if anyone is gay around here it's definitely Wolf boy over there!"

"Oi, I'm not gay Mr My-hair-is-my-pride-and-glory-no-one-touch-it!"

"I'll have you know that it takes a while to get hair this perfect..."

Remus scoffed, "Understatement of the month"

"As I was saying, take Jamie here for an example. He takes like no time in the morning on is hair and look at it; it's a bird's nest sitting on his head!" Sirius exclaimed, waving his hands around dramatically.

"Hey! Don't insult the Potter hair!" James and Harry exclaimed together, then looked at each other, "We've gotta stop doing that!"

"Hello! Off subject here!" said Hermione.

"Okay! How about... The Misfits!" said James.

"It's a little random isn't it?" Remus remarked.

"Well yeah but have you got anything better?" said James.

"Okay let's go for it then!" said Sirius.

2 hours later

"We've finally finished setting up the prank!" said Ron.

"At last!" said Sirius.

"Minnie is so gonna be onto us!" said Remus.

"Yeah but we signed it 'The Misfits' so she'll be put off a little by that." said Hermione.

"But she'll know it was a group of pranksters 'cause of the name and since she'll probably have been told by Dumbledore about your situation, then she'll jump to conclusions." Harry reminded them.

"She has no proof, she can't punish us if she as no proof." said Hermione.

"Don't worry, we just need Romulus and Mione to do the 'I'm smart and I never do anything wrong' face and then she'll leave us alone." said Sirius.

"Hey!" Remus and Hermione exclaimed.

"But it's true!" exclaimed the Potters, "Urgh, this is getting really annoying!"

Everyone was laughing at the Potters.

"Oh get lost!" they said together again.

This just made them laugh harder.

"Let's go to the Great Hall now so we're less suspicious." said Hermione, when she finally got her laughter under control.

They all started to walk towards the Great Hall.

When they finally got there, it was already quite full.

They all went to get to their seats and waited for Hermione's signal.

10 minutes later...

"Now!" Hermione whisper shouted so only they could hear.

They all waved their wands under the table in unison.

"BOOM!"

There was a huge crash and then there was a herd of animals in the Great Hall in place of the students and teachers.

The Slytherins were now snakes, the Hufflepuff were monkeys, the Ravenclaws wre owls and the Gryffindors were Gryffins. How ironic! The teachers were all different animals, McGonagoll was a cat, obviously, Flitwick was a mouse, Snape was a bat, Hagrid was an elephant, Sprout was a badger, ironicly, and Slughorn was a sheep! The Misfits had decided to take the PERSONALITY ANI-TRANSFORMERS because they thought it would be interesting. James turned into his animagus form, the stag, Sirius also turned into his animagus form, a grim dog along with Peter, the rat but Remus surprisingly didn't turn into a wolf like they had expected, no he turned into an eagle. Hermione turned into an Otter, Ron turned into a Terrier and Harry turned into a big black panther. Wow the next six hours were gonna be fun.


End file.
